Não Voltei Para o Outro Mundo Por Querer!
by Uchiha Chi e Dark Moon Himeko
Summary: ATENÇÃO! A FIC FOI REFORMULADA E REVISADA! AGORA APENAS 3 CAPÍTULOS! VALE A PENA RELER! AGUARDEM NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!
1. I O sonho, uma nova aventura!

"**_Não voltei para o outro mundo por querer!"_**

_Kagura e Tsuname retornam!_

Por Uchiha Chi e Dark Moon Himeko

* * *

**Nota das Autoras**:

Antes que vocês comecem a ler as aventuras de Tsuname e Kagura, algumas notas:

N/C - significa "nota da Chi", é a UchihaChi que está falando.

N/H - significa "nota da Himeko", é a Dark Moon Himeko que está falando.

A história se passa no lugar do Torneio das Trevas, logo após a Yukina ser salva. Ela sabe que o Hiei é seu irmão, e tudo mais. Ta, o Yusuke não dormiu depois do treinamento da Mestra Genkai nesta fic, só pra ficar claro.

Esperamos que gostem da nossa fic que foi feita com muito carinho!

N/C - O começo tá ridículo, é a minha vidinha ridícula aí, mas meio zuada pq eu não tenho irmão, e não preciso arrumar a casa xD. E é claro que não toca Every Heart na rádio... E é claro que a minha vida não é tão normal assim... E eu nunca vou encontrar a Hi-chan no caminho pra escola... Ela mora lá na Av. Paulista e eu na Aclimação... Básico, básico... E eu não vou pra escola sozinha... xD só a Hi-chan vai... Ne, Hi-chan?

N/H - É sim... Ah, Chi-chan...

N/C - Que foi?

N/H - Xis de forever?

N/C - XIS DE FOREVER!

N/H - xD huahuahuahua...

N/C - Bom, vamos começar esta joça logo!

N/H - Ta certo, vamos lá!

**Atenção, pessoal!**

**A fic foi reformulada e reeditada pela Chi-chan, por isso todos aqueles 12 minúsculos capítulos foram transformados em apenas4 gigantescos...Só esperamos que não tenho ficado muito grande xD enfim, agüardem novos capítulos em breve!**

**_As autoras_**

* * *

**Cap. 1 - O sonho; Oinício de uma aventura:**

Era um dia frio, mais frio do que os outros.Uma brisa gelada envolvia a alma...E clareava os pensamentos...Pássaros brancos desapareciam entre nuvens fofas...O doce cheiro das flores deixava o ar agradável...Dragões alados voavam livremente pelo céu azulado...Uma bela garota de cabelos e olhos azuis flutuava em cima de uma grande pena branca, brincando com os dragões...Tudo era tão perfeito...

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

- AIIIIIIIIIIII!Que despertador mais chato!

- Levante logo ou vai se atrasar para a aula!

- Já tô indo, mãe!

Helena levantou da cama (com muita relutância), tomou um banho quente, se trocou e desceu as escadas para tomar café.

M - Está muito frio lá fora, pegue seu casaco antes de ir para a escola, ou vai pegar um resfriado!

He - Eu sei, mãe...

A - Por que esse mau-humor todo?

He - É essa porcaria de despertador que não me deixa dormir, Arthur!

A - Hahaha!Sua preguiçosa!Vai ver que irmãs mais velhas têm que dormir mais para não ficarem com rugas!

He - Cala a boca seu pirralho chato!

A - A minha irmã vai virar uma velha feia cheia de rugas!

He – (com um porrete enorme na mão) Olha aqui moleque, se você não parar com essas graçinhas vai apanhar, tá ouvindo?

A - Socorro!Minha irmã virou uma bruxa enrugada! (foge correndo pela casa)

He - Grrr!Seu pestinha!Volta aqui agora, eu vou te ensinar uma lição! (corre atrás do moleque)

M - Helena!Pare de tentar bater no seu irmão!

He - Mas mãe!Foi ele que começou! (aponta acusadoramente para Arthur)

M - Não interessa!Pare de fazer bagunça!

A - Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! (com cara de "você se ferrou!")

He – Ah, querem saber?Vou para a escola agora!

M - Se cuida!E volte cedo!Hoje você vai ficar em casa sozinha, tenho que trabalhar até tarde.

He - Mas e o Arthur, mãe?

M - Ele vai dormir na casa de um amigo.

He - Ta bom então, já vou indo!Tchau!

M - Tchau!

A - Tchau bruxa enrugada!XDDD

Helena vestiu o casaco e agarrou sua mochila. Saiu de casa pensando no seu sonho... Nunca tivera um sonho tão calmo quanto aquele em toda sua vida...

Mas seus pensamentos logo são quebrados por uma voz conhecida...

- Oiii! (abraça Helena)

He - Quê?Ah, oi Melissa!

M - Tudo bem?Cê ta meio estranha...

He - Ah, é que eu tive um sonho muito esquisito...

M - E como foi? Me conta tudo!

Então Helena conta o seu sonho nos maiores detalhes possíveis...

M - Puxa, mas que sonho bizarro, hein?

He - É, e o mais estranho de tudo é que eu sentia como se eu realmente fosse aquela garota...

M - Que estranho...O que será que significa?

Não demorou muito para chegarem na escola...

H+M – Oi Bruna!

Br – Oi Helly! Oi Mê!

Br – E aí, assistiram Yu Yu Hakusho ontem?

He – Eu assisti! O Kurama tava tããão lindo! (baba)

M – E o Hiei tava muito rox! (baba também)

Br - Ai... Por que eu ainda pergunto? (gotona)

He – Ih, olha só, a professora ta chegando! É melhor nós irmos para a classe!

M - Verdade! Bom, a gente se fala no intervalo. Até mais!

Br – Até, meninas!

As aulas transcorreram normalmente, como sempre. No intervalo, Helena contou seu incomum sonho para Bruna.

Br – Caraca! Que coisa!

He – O que está me deixando mesmo encucada não é o fato de eu ter sonhado... É que ele parecia ser tão real, como se fosse a minha vida passada, sabem?

Br – Tenta não pensar muito nisso... Senão você vai acabar sonhando de novo!

He – Sei não, Nana...Quero entender esse sonho melhor... Saber o que significa realmente... Mas vocês querem ir à minha casa depois da aula?

M – Eu passo, tenho que estudar... Desculpe!

He – Tudo bem, Mê! E você, Nana?

Br – Prometi para a minha mãe que ia arrumar o meu quarto...E do jeito que ta agora, vou demorar a tarde inteira pra deixar limpo... Foi mal mesmo!

He – Sem problemas! Acho que é melhor ficar sozinha em casa... Preciso relaxar um pouco mesmo!

Br – Ta certo, mas na semana que vem vamos ao cinema! Combinado?

H+M - Combinado!

PÉÉÉIIINNNN!

M – Ih, a aula já vai começar! Vamos para a sala! Inté, Nana!

Quando a aula terminou, as três se despediram e foram embora...

He – Tchau Mê! Tchau Nana!

M – Tchau Helly! Se cuida!

He – Pode deixar! Até amanhã!

Br – Eu te ligo, Helly!

He – Beleza Nana!

M – Tchau proceis!

No caminho de volta para casa, Helena ainda pensava naquele enigmático sonho...

Parecia tão familiar... Eu me sentia feliz, apaixonada, calma, amada, leve... Acho melhor tentar sonhar com isso de novo... Vai que eu descubro algo de interessante?

Logo ela chega em casa. Estava totalmente vazia e silenciosa. Helena vai até a cozinha e olha no quadro de tarefas. Hoje era o dia dela limpar a casa.

He - Ai, que droga! Na preguiça que eu to, vai demorar muito... Bem, vamos lá! Por onde eu começo? (olha em volta)

A casa estava uma zona. Nada no lugar certo, pra variar...

He – (gotona) Bom, vamos então...

Helena tirou o uniforme do colégio e colocou um moletom, uma calça, fez um rabo-de-cavalo e começou trabalhar. Logo, tudo já estava limpo e arrumado.

He - Bem a tempo!Já vai começar Yu Yu!

Ela saiu correndo e ligou a TV. Depois de assistir Yu Yu Hakusho, foi para a cozinha.

Puxa, YYH tava muito 10 hoje!O Kurama é tão lindo...Ai, quem dera viver aventuras como uma personagem de anime? Deve ser muito legal... Lutar contra monstros, seguir em jornadas, e ainda ficar com um gatinho! (piscadela) (suspiro) Que pena que isso é só um sonho... Bom, o que eu vou fazer de janta? Acho que vou comer aquele resto de ramen mesmo...

Helena se sentou para jantar, e quando terminou, ligou o rádio.

- "E agora a música mais pedida aqui! EVERY HEART!"

He - Ai meu Deus! Eu amo essa música! (baba)

"Solidão

Noites com a névoa no olhar...

Corações

Corações que querem se encontrar...

Ilusões

Sonhos, fantasias, lágrimas...

Emoções

Nascem do coração

Deságuam no olhar...

Sei que a voz do sonho

Uma noite, vai vir me contar

Que o nosso amor, um dia

Vai brilhar...

E num vôo leve, viajando pelo ar

A luz desse amor, até nós

Um dia vai chegar

No colo do vento nosso amor vai voar

Através do tempo e nunca mais vai se apagar..."

H – (com lágrimas nos olhos) Essa música sempre me faz chorar... É MUITO linda... Bem, acho melhor lavar a louça, assim a minha mão não briga comigo...

Quando estava lavando um copo, Helena sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada, o que a incomodou muito. Virou o rosto para o lado direito, mas não viu nada.

He - Hã?Que coisa estr...

Helena virou-se para o lado esquerdo, e viu algo que a fez deixar cair o copo em suas mãos na pia. Atrás da porta de vidro que dava para o pequeno quintal, estava algo ou alguém, de longos cabelos vermelhos e roupas rosa escuro. Não dava para ver o quê ou quem era, pois o vidro era irregular e embaçado.

He - Que m...?

Ela foi para perto da porta, e a "coisa" fugiu correndo. Ela pegou uma vassoura que estava encostada numa parede e abriu a porta, entrando o quintal, a vassoura em punho para bater no que quer que fosse. Helena olhou para os lados, mas não viu nada...

He – Caraca! Acho que ando assistindo animes demais! Bom, é melhor ir dormir, andei muito preocupada hoje... E a Nana nem me ligou! Que estranho! Ai, por que todas as vezes que tenho problemas todo mundo resolve sumir?

Quando estava subindo as escadas, Helena pisou em algo fino com espinhos, e quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

He - AIIIIIII! Mas que p... Hã? Uma rosa?

Uma bela rosa vermelha com alguns espinhos estava caída no meio das escadas.

He - Ai... Que estranho... Deve ter caído de um vaso ou sei lá... Melhor tirar daqui... Se o Arthur pisa nisto aqui eu to frita...

Helena pegou a rosa com cuidado e a colocou em cima da escrivaninha em seu quarto.

He - Ai... Primeiro o sonho, depois a coisa, e agora isto! O que mais falta?

Ela tomou um banho rápido e se trocou no banheiro mesmo. Vestiu seu pijama, que era uma calça comprida azul, com desenhos de estrelas brancas e uma blusa branca de manga comprida com uma grande estrela azul brilhante desenhada no centro.

He - Que sono! Vou dormir logo!

Helena saiu do banheiro, e atravessou o corredor para seu quarto. Quando chegou na porta, sequer acendeu a luz. Andou calmamente, com os olhos fechados, até a janela. Uma brisa suave brinca com seus longos cabelos negros. Ela respirou fundo, e virou de costas. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e então percebeu que não estava sozinha...

He - AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ela viu exatamente a mesma "coisa" que estava no quintal, mas agora seu rosto estava claro pela luz do luar...

He - Ku... Kur... KURAMA!

Ku - Olá Kagura!

Isso mesmo! Kurama, o queridinho apaixonante de Helena, estava sentado em sua cama, sorrindo, refletindo o luar com seus lindos olhos verdes...

He – (corada)... Mas... O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Ku – Vim te buscar. O senhor Koenma e a mestra Genkai pediram para te encontrar o mais rápido possível!

He – Mas o que houve? Por que o senhor Koenma e a mestra Genkai pediram para você me encontrar? Afinal, o que diabos está acontecendo? E por que você me chamou de "Kagura"?

Ku – Agora eu não tenho tempo de te responder, temos que sair daqui!

He – (ainda corada) O quê? Mas...

Kurama então levantou-se e agarrou a mão de Helena, correndo em seguida.

He – (mais corada ) Espera aí, pra onde você ta me levando?

Ku – Você vai ver!

Os dois desceram até o quintal, onde Kurama parou de repente.

He – (ainda muito corada) O que foi?

Ku – Hããã... Você ainda não tem os seus poderes, né? (gota)

He – Do que você ta falando?

Ku – Entendo... Então o jeito é eu te carregar!

He – O QUÊ? MAS...

Não deu nem tempo dela terminar a frase. Kurama a pegou no colo, e subiu o muro.

He – (muito, muito corada) Mas o que você ta fazendo?

Ku – Desculpe Kagura! Mas é o único jeito!

Kurama pulou sobre um telhado e saiu pulando um a um, rapidamente.

He – Ei, espera um pouco! Me solta!

Ku – Ta bom, já que você pediu...

Kurama fez menção de soltar a garota, mas isso fez com que ela cruzasse os braços em volta do pescoço dele e apertasse bem forte.

He – (coradíssima) Ai, eu só tava brincando! Falei por falar! (gota)

Ku – Eu não te soltaria por nada neste mundo... (olha sereno e apaixonado para ela)

He - ... (surpresa e corada)

Ku - Então…Vamos logo! Não podemos perder mais tempo! (vermelhinho, tentando disfarçar)

Kurama então recomeçou a viagem e Helena se segurou bem forte nele.

Aquela era a viagem mais maravilhosa do mundo. Ela se sentia quente e segura nos braços de seu secretamente amado...

Logo chegaram num templo velho e mofado, caindo aos pedaços. Já estava bem tarde e escuro, e, por causa disso, já não se via quase nada...

O ruivo desceu Helena, que estava mais parecendo um pimentão.

Ku – Venha! É por aqui!

Kurama entrou no templo escuro.

He – Me espere!

Helena sai correndo atrás dele e entra no velho templo. Tinha um cheiro forte, pesado, e úmido de mofo, e não se conseguia ver nada. Ela ficou andando, procurando o ruivo.

He – Oiiiiiii! Kuramaaa! Cadê você?

Ela ficou pensando se tudo não tinha passado de um sonho, e que andou sonâmbula até o templo. Queria ir embora, mas não conseguia nem enxergar suas mãos. Tudo estava dando errado...

He – Como diz a Mê: "Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Dejetos!"... Caraca, como eu vou sair daqui? AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Helena caiu num buraco fundo. Alguns minutos depois, bateu com um barulho forte e abafado num chão duro, úmido e liso.

He – Aiiii... Essa doeu... Que buraco mais fundo! Hã? Luz?

Ela avistou uma luz branca e forte na boca do buraco...

He – Vou subir, e depois vou correndo para casa!

Ela subiu com ajuda das heras que estavam presas nas paredes. Quando finamente conseguiu chegar até o topo, teve uma grande surpresa.

He – Hã? Que lugar é esse? Onde estou?

Estava num campo verde, com uma floresta do lado esquerdo. O sol brilhava fortemente, as nuvens brancas flutuando no céu azul claro... Imediatamente ela sentiu uma paz de espírito muito grande. O vento passava suavemente pela grama, seus cabelos esvoaçavam levemente...

He – Nossa... Mas... Parece tanto com o meu sonho... Hã?

Helena avista uma garota de longos cabelos azuis claros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos grandes e rosados. Vestia um kimono rosa, e segurava um remo de madeira com a mão direita.

He – Botan! (surpresa)

B – Oi Kagura!

He – Gente, agora eu pirei mesmo! Onde eu estou?

B – Agora não dá tempo de te explicar! Temos que nos encontrar com o senhor Koenma! Ele está te esperando! Vamos, é lá em cima! (aponta para o céu)

He – Perfeito... Mas como chegamos lá? Escada rolante? Elevador? Mágica?

B – Não, sua bobinha! Vamos voando, é claro!

He – Ah, ta ótimo! Só tem um probleminha: **EU-NÃO-SEI-VOAR!**

B – Tudo bem!Eu sei disso!O Kurama me contou...Você pode ir no meu remo!(N/H - NBS)

He – Hum... Ta bom! Mais louco que isso não pode ficar!

Helena sentou no remo (N/C - NBS!Ô povinho com mente suja, viu?) e se segurou firmemente. Botan ficou mais à frente, e partiram.

Ok, não era a viagem mais confortável do mundo, mas Helena ainda pensava em Kurama carregando-a, o que fez a viagem ser um pouco mais suportável...

As duas sobrevoam a floresta e Helena avistou um grande palácio, acima das nuvens.

B – É lá que nós temos que ir. Se segure!

A garota agarrou o remo, e Botan subiu até o lindo palácio dourado.

B – Chegamos!

Botan pousou e desceu do remo levemente, animada.

B – Venha, me siga! (acenando enquanto corria em direção ao palácio)

Helena confirmou com a cabeça. Desceu do remo e correu para alcançar Botan.

He – Me espere, Botan!

Helena entrou no templo. Não havia nada nas paredes e no teto de vidro, além de pequenos ideogramas desenhados em cada espaço do templo.

No centro do lugar havia uma mesa, não muito alta, de ouro maciço. Em cima da mesa tinha um carimbo prateado, cheio de desenhos pequeníssimos. Atrás da mesa havia uma enorme cadeira de madeira.

E como se tivessem saído do nada, quatro belos dragões entraram no palácio pelo teto, quebrando os vidros.Os dragões tinham cores muito brilhantes e fortes: dourado, anil, pérola e rubi.

O dragão rubi carregava o que parecia ser um monte de roupas, o dragão pérola carregava uma linda fita azul, o dragão anil carregava um colar, e o dragão dourado carregava um bebê. Os quatro pousaram perto da cadeira, dois de cada lado.

O dragão dourado colocou o bebê em cima da cadeira.

B – Oiiiiii! Ela chegou senhor!

SK - Ah, obrigado Botan!

O bebê saiu de dentro das vestes que o cobriam, mostrando seu rosto para Helena.

He – S... S... Senhor Koenma!

SK – Olá Kagura! Que bom te ver, menina!

He – Mas o que diabos é isso o que ta acontecendo? E não me venha dizendo que não tem tempo de me explicar! Agora eu quero toda a verdade! (apontando com muita raiva para o senhor Koenma)

SK – Calma criatura, eu já vou explicar! Que coisa, você é muito impaciente e...

B - Senhor... (gotinha)

SK – Ah, claro, me desculpem!

SK – Aham! Bom, o negócio é o seguinte: o Yusuke e o resto do pessoal vão participar do **+Torneio das Trevas+**. Muitos monstros do Makai, e de vários outros lugares já estão montando seus times e... Bem, PRECISAMOS DA SUA AJUDA!

He – Mas eu não sei lutar!

SK – Como "não sabe lutar", Kagura?

He – **NÃO SABENDO, CARAMBA!**

SK – Continuando, precisamos de você para completar o time Urameshi! O time vencedor do torneio ganha uma espécie de selo muito poderoso! Esse "selo" é colado aqui (pega o carimbo). Os dois juntos são capazes de fechar uma barreira em volta do Reikai! Embora pareça que está tudo bem, alguns dos mais poderosos demônios estão tentando tomar posse do seu mundo! Se isso acontecer...O mundo inteiro será transformado num Makai completo...!

* * *

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO I**

**N/Autoras:**

Agradeçemos o carinho e o apoio de todos que nos motivaram a continuar a fic. Sem isso, ela estaria parada até agora. Agüardem atualizações.

Ja ne!

_Uchiha Chi & Dark Moon Himeko_


	2. II Revelações, reencontros e amores

"**_Não voltei para o outro mundo por querer!"_**

_Kagura e Tsuname retornam!_

Por Uchiha Chi e Dark Moon Himeko

**

* * *

**

**N/Autoras:** Mais um capítulo da nossa saga bunitosa...XD

N/C - Ok...Bom, no cap. anterior, a Botan levouHelena para um palácio lá nas nuvens, e lá a jovem se encontrou com o Senhor Koenma. Ele disse que o Torneio das Trevas tinha chegado, e que precisava da ajuda da jovempara completar o Time Urameshi e evitar o próximo "apocalipse now"!

N/H - Etazamente!xD Com vocês, o quinto capítulo desta miserável fic:

(N/C - Você é tão otimista, Minako-chan...)

**

* * *

**

**Cap. II - Revelações, reencontros e amores:**

He – Nossa... Mas então como é que eu posso ajudar o time Urameshi a evitar o apocalipse? Afinal, eu sou só uma simples adolescente inútil! Não faço nada de mais!

SK - Como é "uma reles adolescente"? Helena, você é uma poderosa meio - yokai do vento chamada Kagura! Você não se lembra, mas era uma das melhores detetives espirituais que eu já encontrei em toda a minha vida... Entretanto, sua memória foi apagada misteriosamente, e teve que seguir sua vida como uma simples humana. O Yusuke, o Hiei, o Kuwabara, a Botan e todo o resto têm consciência disso!Agora, é com você!

He - Comigo...? Mas... Como eu sou uma meio - yokai? O que aconteceu? Você está querendo me enganar, amore? (sarcástica)

O Senhor Koenma estalou os dedos e o dragão anil flutuou lentamente até a garota e lhe entregou o colar. Helena, hesitante, pegou o colar e o dragão se virou e foi para seu lugar.

SK - Coloque o colar, e se lembrará de tudo o que aconteceu. Todos esses anos ele foi preparado espiritualmente para isso.

He - Mas... E a minha vida de humana? Não conseguiria viver sem a minha família e meus amigos...

SK - O tempo no mundo dos humanos foi parado, até o torneio terminar para ninguém se machucar. Não se preocupe, você poderá voltar para lá quando tudo terminar.

He - ... Eu vou confiar em você. Mas continuo achando tudo isso muito estranho, até para mim...

Helena colocou o colar. Sentiu como se sua alma e seu corpo estivessem virando do avesso. Ela fechou os olhos, e sentiu uma tontura horrível, uma sensação de que iria vomitar. Logo, tudo passou, e ela caiu de joelhos no chão de mármore branco.

B - Você está bem? (preocupada)

He - Ai... Estou sim, Botan... Ei... Eu... Eu me lembro... Eu lembro de exatamente tudo que aconteceu... Mas também lembro do que aconteceu na minha vida de humana! Por quê?

B - Aaaahhh... Acho que o colar fez você lembrar de quem era, mas como você é uma meio-humana, meio-yokai, suas lembranças humanas ficaram na sua memória! (com o indicador nos lábios, pensando)

Kagura (Helena) - Agora eu entendi, Senhor Koenma! Bom, está na hora de ir encontrar o pessoal!

B - Espera! Você vai encontrar com eles de pijama? E... Acho que essa blusa tá um pouco pequena, ne? (interrompendo)

Ka - Ah...Hehehe é verdade, Botan! (envergonhada, ela olha para sua blusa, que estava mais curta na cintura, por causa do "volume" em seu peito, e a puxa para baixo) Melhor eu me trocar, né? (gotona)

O dragão rubi se adiantou e entregou as roupas para Flávia, que agora estava mais bonita, os olhos azuis brilhantes e cabelos longos também azuis, o corpo mais forte, mais feminino e desenvolvido que antes, mas ela continuava meio baixinha. Ela pegou o monte de roupas e sorriu docemente. O cor de pérola logo se adiantou também e lhe entregou a fita azul, e voltou para o seu lugar junto com o rubi.

Senhor Koenma entregou para o dragão dourado uma pequena caixa de madeira e sussurrou algo para o ser. O dragão flutuou até a garota e lhe entregou a caixa, voltando para o seu lugar logo em seguida.

B - Bom, então é melhor nós irmos, não é Kagura?

Ka - É, vamos indo. Muito obrigada por tudo, senhor Koenma! Nos vemos no torneio!

SK - Não há de quê, disponha sempre, Kagura! Até o torneio!

Botan e Kagura sobem no remo (N/C - NBS! Ô meu Deus, que bando de mente poluída...) e partiram entre as nuvens. Botan sobrevoou prédios e casas, até ficarem bem distantes da cidade. Atrás de um morro, vários prédios, e uma gigantesca arena coberta de vidro transparente, com arquibancadas em volta, ainda no coberto, no centro de um lugar que mais parecia um museu retangular enorme, com um teto branco.

B - Ali é onde vocês vão lutar!No "Estádio da Morte" (aponta para o "museu").

Ka - Ai, que legal! E que nome assustador, ne?

B - Também acho... Mas deve ser por causa das mortes freqüentes lá...

Um pouco depois do estádio, Botan desceu rapidamente até a porta de um dos prédios. Ela desceu do remo e subiu por elevador até o seu apartamento, com Kagura acompanhando-a.

B - Vamos!Você pode se trocar no nosso apartamento. Todos têm apartamentos, divididos entre garotos, garotas e times. O apartamento dos meninos é logo ali na frente, dá até pra ver eles pela janela!

Ka - Ah, tá bom. Obrigada, Botan!

B - Que é isso, disponha!

Botan abriu a porta, que estava destrancada.

- Oi, já voltou Botan?

Uma bela garota de longos cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis estava sentada no sofá da pequena sala. Vestia um vestido lilás curto com um laço roxo atrás, meias roxas e sapatos marrons, e aparentava ter por volta de 15 anos, assim como Kagura.

Ka - Tsuname? (surpresa)

T - Kagura-chan!

A garota se levantou e correu para abraçar sua amiga.

Ka - Esse jeito... Esse abraço... Melissa? (supresa)

T - Helena? Eu não acredito... Parece um sonho!

Ka - É verdade amiga... Eu estou tão feliz!

T - Eu também...

Ka - Hehehe... Cê ficou com um corpinho amiga...(piscadinha)

T - Há, você também... Tá podendo, hein?

Ka - Hehehehe...

T - Hum, vai se trocar logo... Pelo visto você tá com muita vontade de ver o Kurama, né?(piscadinha)

Ka - (corada) Errr... Bom... Eu... É... Eu vou me trocar!(envergonhada com gotinha)

Kagura saiu correndo e entrou no banheiro para vestir sua roupa.

T - Hehe... Pelo visto ela gosta muito do Kurama, né Botan?

B - É... Parece que ele gosta dela também... Formam um belo casal...

T - É verdade...(piscadinha)

Não demorou muito para Kagura sair do banheiro. Queria, mais do que tudo, rever seu amado... No banheiro, ela refletia sobre algumas coisas...

Percebia que estava bem mais bonita do que antes. Tinha crescido. De fato, dois anos sem lutar fez bem para ela. Tinha amadurecido seu corpo, sua alma, e sua mente. Também notou que Tsuname tinha passado pela mesma "transformação" que ela. Seria legal lutar ao lado de sua melhor amiga... Ainda se lembrava no susto no seu quarto, da rosa nas escadas... (suspiro)...

Kagura vestiu um lindo kimono branco, com uma faixa azul no fim das mangas e na barra. Amarrou uma grande e grossa fita azul escuro na cintura, fazendo um grande laço baixo atrás. Abriu a caixinha que o senhor Koenma tinha lhe entregado. Dentro, havia uma outra fita, azul clara, menor e fina. Ao lado, dois lindos brincos de pena branca. Kagura amarrou a fita na testa (N/Autoras - mais ou menos como a do Hiei, mas ficava um pouco mais acima e sobre o cabelo) e colocou os brincos. Por fim, colocou meias brancas e calçou um tipo de "tamancos" brancos, e saiu do banheiro.

B - Vamos embora, então?

Ka - Sim!

As três desceram e seguiram para o apartamento dos meninos.

No caminho, Tsuname fez uma pergunta um pouco embaraçosa (N/H - meninos, não pensem besteira... Ô povinho com mente suja...) ...

T - Ô Kagura... Me diz, quem te levou para o portal?

Ka - Portal?

T - O buraco, no templo abandonado!

Ka - Ah, tá... Bem...(vermelha)

B - ... Eu sei quem foi...(cantarolando, sarcástica)

Ka - Não, Botan, pelo amor de deus, não fala!

T - Fala! Fala!

B - Hehehe... Eu não vou contar...

Ka - Ufa!

B - ...Que FOI O KURAMA!

Ka - Ai não!(envergonhada e brava)

T - Hahaha! Tá namorando! Tá namorando! Tá namorando!

B - Hehehe! Vai nessa! Deu sorte! Olha o gatinho que você arranjou...(piscadinha)

Ka - Eu... Te odeio... Botan... E você também, Tsuname...(morta de vergonha)

B+T - A gente também te ama, amiga!

Ka - ... Ah, mas pera aí...(convencida)

B+T - O quê?(cara de "oro")

Ka - Tsuname, querida...

T - ...(desconfiada)

Ka - Então... Me diz quem foi que levou VOCÊ para o portal!

T - ...Bem... Foi... Foi... Nã-não foi n-ninguém...(surpresa e envergonhada, juntando e separando os dedos indicadores, olhando para o chão)

B - Fale a verdade, Tsu!(cutucando)

T - Err... Bem... Foi... Foi o Hiei...(sussuro)

Ka - Quem? Espera, eu não ouvi direito... Será que foi o **HIEI**?(gritando o nome do garoto e fazendo a festa)

T - Nhaaah! Cala a boca!(vermelha)

Ka - Depois você fala de mim, né?...

T - ... Nhuuuf...(envergonhada)

B - Hehe... Por isso eu adoro vocês... Aaaahh! Chegamos!(aponta para o prédio)

(N/Autoras - Elas demoraram tanto tempo assim pra atravessar a rua? Ta bom, ne... gotinha básica...)

Kagura e Tsuname olham uma para a outra, as duas levemente coradas.

T - É agora...

Ka - Eu tô tremendo...

T - Coragem menina! Vamos nessa!

Ka - Belê! Simbora!

B - Cê tá parecendo o Yusuke...(gotona)

Ka - Hoje... Eu estou inspirada!(gotona)

As três foram para dentro do prédio. Pegaram o elevador e logo chegaram na porta do apê dos meninos.

T - Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai...

Ka - Mew...

B - Ororo!Parem de serem medrosas!

T+Ka - Nós não somos medrosas!

B - Então...(olhar malicioso)

Botan bateu três vezes na porta de madeira.

T+Ka - ... Botan...(roxas de vergonha e medo)

A porta é aberta por Yusuke.

Y - Meninas! Que bom que chegaram! Tava demorando demais...

Ka - Oi Yusuke!

Y - Hehehe... Quanto tempo, hein?

T - Dois anos e meio... Parecia uma eternidade!

Y - E olha... Cês ficaram com uns corpinhos... Eu vô te contá... O Kurama e o Hiei têm sorte, heim?(piscadinha)

Ka+T - YUSUKE!

Y - É... Vamos entrando, o resto do pessoal também tá aqui!(gotinha)

B - Ok!

As garotas entram no apartamento e Yusuke volta para a sala, e Yukina e Shizuru vão conversar com as meninas.

B - Cadê a Keiko?

SZ - Ela saiu um pouquinho, mas já volta!

Hiei aparece com a cara de mau-humorado de sempre para dar "oi" às meninas.

T - Hiei, eu preciso falar com você agora.(decidida e um pouco envergonhada)

H - Tá, que seja...(fazendo cara de pouco caso, mas um pouco "constrangido" e curioso)

Os dois saem do apartamento.

Todos - Tão namorando! Tão namorando! Tão namorando!

Hiei abre a porta de repente.

H - Não digam besteira!(olhar frio e petrificante)

Todos ficam quietos e ele fecha a porta novamente.

Kurama vai falar com as meninas, mas Kagura não percebe, porque estava de costas.

B - Oie, Kurama!

Nesse instante Kagura gela.

Ku - Oi, Botan.

Kagura vira-se para o ruivo, tremendo.

Ku - Oi...(envergonhado)

Ka - O-oi...(envergonhada)

Os dois ficam se olhando por um tempo.

Y - Olha só, se for pra namorar... É lá fora, hein?...(sarcástico)

Ka - Cala a boca, Yusuke!(envergonhados e bravos)

Kagura dá um chute em Yusuke, que cai no chão.

Do nada, Kuwabara grita do banheiro:

KW - "...Porque eu quero te perder, pra me encontrar, viver e ver acontecer, me transformar..." Ôôô!Yusuke...Sua cueca tá pendurada aqui!Peraê! "...Se eu desaparecer, pode apostar, que nada vai me convencer, yeah, me sufocar..."

Kuwabara aparece só de toalha segurando a cueca do Yusuke.

YK - AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (envergonhada)

Yukina esconde o rosto nas mãos.

KW - AAAHHH! Yukina!(surpreso)

SZ - Kazuma, SEU IDIOTA!

Shizuru dá um socão em Kuwabara, que sai voando para dentro do banheiro, e a porta bate sozinha e com força.

Todos - ... (gotona geral)

A cueca sai voando e cai na cabeça de Botan.

B - Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Tira essa coisa de mim!(zonza)

Botan corre em círculos por toda a sala e bate de cara na parede.

B - Alguém anotou a placa?...(cai para trás)

Nesse instante, Keiko abre a porta do apartamento.

Keiko - Oiiee gente! Eu voltei! Oi meninas! Que bom que já voltaram, eu tava com saudades...

A cueca (que tinha "Yusuke" escrito na bordinha) vem voando e cai na cara da Keiko.

KK - **YUSUKE**!(enfurecida)

Ela joga a cueca na cabeça de Yusuke e dá um chutão nele, que sai voando pela janela e cai de cara na calçada do lado de fora do prédio.

Mas ele cai em cima do Piu. Hiei e Tsuname que estavam conversando a poucos metros de lá e correram para ajudar Yusuke.

Piu bica Yusuke na bunda, furioso.

Y - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(salto gicantesco)

Hiei arremessa Yusuke de volta para a janela e Tsu pega o Piu no colo. A cueca sai voando para o mar (N/Autoras - ?... De onde saiu o mar? Não nos perguntem!).

Yusuke voa pela janela e cai em cima de Kurama.

Ku - Ai, Yusuke, sai de cima! Tá me esmagando!

Kagura dá um chutão em Yusuke, que voa e bate com tudo em Kuwabara, que tinha voltado (com roupa, desta vez).Os dois saem voando de novo pra dentro do banheiro, e a porta fecha.

Ka - Kurama, você tá bem? Aquele idiota do Yusuke te machucou? (puppy eyes, preocupada)

Ku - Eu estou bem, Kagura, muito obrigado. (sorriso meigo)

Todos - Huuuuuummmm... (olhares maliciosos para os dois)

Ka - Ai, que foi gente?(surpresa N/A – Já perceberam o quanto as pessoas ficam surpresas nesta fic? Impressionante!o.O)

B - Ah, nada não, Ka-chan... (olhar malicioso)

Ku - Pessoal, para de pensar besteira!

Ka - Ai... Esse pessoal só pensa nisso...

Yusuke e Kuwabara voltam do banheiro e todos dão muita risada.

Ka - Ai gente... Faz tanto tempo que eu não me divirto assim!

Shizuru então resolve abrir a porta, ela ia sair para fumar, mas a fecha rapidamente.

B - Que foi, Shizuru-san?

SZ - N... N... Na... Nad-nada...(gotona enorme e expressão de espanto, com direito a olhos esbugalhados)

Y - Quem nada é peixe! Abre a porta, mulher, anda!

SZ - Não!

Yusuke tenta puxar Shizuru para longe da porta, com ajuda dos outros. Logo Shizuru é arremessada para longe. Botan abre a porta. E todos vêem... O Hiei e a Tsuname... Pelo visto eles tinham acabado de se beijar!

* * *

**N/Autoras:** E esse foi mais um capítulo da nossa fic... 

N/C - E agora?Flávia descobriu quem é de verdade, e agora é uma poderosa meio-yokai dos ventos... O que mais pode acontecerá?

N/H - A doce Tsuname conseguiu amolecer o coração frio do koorime! Impressionante... Mas o que será deles agora? E como é que vão reagir perante a descoberta do pessoal? Isso, só no capítulo três: **Lágrimas de um Passado I**

N/C - Love is in the air nesse próximo capítulo, hein?Não percam! _Yu Yu Hakusho pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi e derivados... Ele não pertence a nós, que bom, queria ser dona de Chobits, Bleach e Tokyo Mew Mew... Aaaah, ok, ok, tooodoooos os direitos reservados!_

(N/H - Se você ficar com Chobits, Bleach e Tokyo Mew Meweu fico com X, Tokyo Babylon e Gravitation!xD)


	3. III Lágrimas de um Passado Parte I

"**_Não voltei para o outro mundo por querer!"_**

_Kagura e Tsuname retornam!_

Por Uchiha Chi e Dark Moon Himeko

**

* * *

**

**Nota das Autoras: **Domooo! Chegamos com mais um capítulo!

**N/Autoras: **Capítulo3 já online!

N/C - Ai, ai, gente... Agora sim as coisas vão ficar mais emocionantes...Blé!xD

N/H - É... Bom, no capítulo anterior, acabam acontecendo mais zueiras, mas logo tudo se acalma. Mããããs, Shizuru resolve abrir a porta do apê sem nenhum motivo aparente...

N/C - Já sei! Ela queria fumar, ne... E, como ela é educada, resolveu ir fumar no lado de fora do apê... Pra não matá todo mundo de câncer, ne, gente?

N/H - Boa, Chi-chan! Bom, então, ela acaba vendo uma cena meio...Hum...Incomum...

N/C - Aí o povo joga ela pra longe e abre a porta... E pelo visto a Tsuname e o Hiei tavam no maior amasso!

N/H - ¬¬' depois eu é que sou "sutil", ne?Bom, o que acontecerá agora com os nossos heróis?Só lendo este capítulo para saber...

N/C - E isso aqui tá ficando muito estilo novela mexicana...o.O Não liguem... E... Bem, este capítulo tá muuuitooo zuado por nós duas, principalmente por mim... Tá engraçado, mas depois... para saberem tem que começar a ler já!xD

N/H - Yosh! Manda ver!

* * *

**Cap.III – Lágrimas de um Passado – Parte I:**

Y - Uepaaa!

B - Ai, ai, hora errada!

SZ - Ai, desculpa...(constrangida e arrependida)

Hiei olha para Tsuname de um jeito estranho e vai embora pela janela. Ela vira de costas e sai correndo para fora. Dava para ver lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos da garota.

Kagura olha com um ar de preocupação para Kurama, que afirma com a cabeça.

Ku - Hã, eu e a Kagura-chan vamos sair um pouquinho.

B - Até vocês?

Ka - Não temos hora para voltar. Não esperem a gente, mas não se preocupem, por favor.

Yusuke abriu a boca para caçoar dos dois, mas Keiko coloca os dedos sobre os lábios do garoto, olhando séria, e ele suspira e desiste.

Ke - (sussurrando) Não precisamos de mais conflitos do que agora...

Y - Eu sei... É verdade...

Kagura e Kurama descem e vão procurar Hiei e Tsuname, para resolverem essa confusão.

Depois de tanto andarem, finalmente encontram Tsuname sentada no banco de uma praça.

Ka - TSUNAME!.. (alegrinha)

Ku - Que bom que vo...

Tsuname simplesmente se levanta e vai embora, calada e triste.

Ka - Tsu-chan, espera!

Kagura e Kurama começam a segui-la. Tsu para de costas, e vira-se para os dois, chorando.

T - ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊS DOIS! (brava e chorando muito)

E sai correndo na escuridão da noite. Os dois ficam imóveis, chocados.

Kagura cai sentada, quase chorando também. Kurama se abaixa.

Ku - Calma, Kagura-chan. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Ela não disse isso de propósito...

Ka - Não é isso, Kurama-kun. Eu senti a angústia dela. Eu sou sensitiva, lembra? Eu não quero que ela sofra assim...

A garota começa a chorar compulsivamente, mas sem fazer nenhum som, somente soluçando e derramando lágrimas.

Ku - Kagura... Vamos procurar o Hiei. Não se preocupe... Eu não quero te ver chorando... Por favor... Não fica assim...

Ka - Tá bom...Vamos atrás do Hiei agora... (enxuga as lágrimas na manga do kimono)

Ela se levanta e sai andando. Kurama se levanta também, e pensa sobre isso.

Ku - (pensando) Ah, Kagura... Eu não quero te ver chorando nunca... Nem sofrendo... Espero que quando nós finalmente ficarmos juntos isso nunca aconteça... Mas, e se acontecer? O que vou fazer? Tenho medo de magoá-la como o Hiei-kun fez com a Tsu-chan... Ah, caramba... (lágrimas começam a surgir nos olhos dele) (N/C - Que coisa... Gay! Que horror, eu escrevi isso aí mesmo? Desculpem se eu cortei o clima mas...o.O)

Kurama enxuga os olhos na manga da blusa e corre para alcançar Kagura.

Depois de um tempo, os dois acham Hiei de costas, ajoelhado.

K+Ka - Hiei!

Os dois saem correndo, e quando chegam até ele percebem que ele está acariciando Tsuname (que estava dormindo N/H - Dormindo num lugar desconhecido... Sim. Esta é a Tsuname!). Estava na cara que ele é muito afim da garota! (N/C - Não, mesmo? Óóóóóh, que romântico, gente! Cena kawaii...)

Ku - Tudo bem?

H - O que... Vocês... Querem? (sério, como de costume)

Ka - Bom... Nós viemos... Falar para você que o que nós vimos...

H - Me deixem em paz! (levantando)

Ku - O que foi? Por que você está assim?

H - Vocês viram uma coisa, que eu gostaria de não ter, mas... Não dá... Ela consegue me deixar... Como é mesmo?... FELIZ! (N/C - Nooooossa... Hiei feliz... Dá pra imaginar? - Chi imaginando...- Credo! o.O vou ficar sem dormir durante uma semana!o.o)

Tsuname acorda de repente.

T - Hum... Hã... Eu adormeci... (N/H - Não, jura? N/C - A personagem é sua, não se esqueça...¬¬')

Ku+Ka - Você tá bem?

T - Tô... Obrigada!

H - Você tá bem mesmo? Desculpa, eu... (N/C - Hiei pedindo desculpas? Socorro, me internem no hospício mais próximo!)

T - Estou bem, sim! Tudo bem, Hiei-kun... Vamos voltar?

Tsuname dá um sorriso muito meigo. Kurama e Kagura olham para Hiei... Ele estava com uma expressão muito carinhosa, bem diferente do jeito mau-humorado e arrogante que ele exibia. Tsuname pega as mãos de Hiei e Kagura e começa a correr. (N/H - Minha nossa!...)

K - (pensando) É verdade, ela consegue deixar qualquer um feliz.

Ele sai correndo para alcançar os três.

Mais tarde, Tsuname está fazendo um chá no apê das meninas, enquanto Hiei, Kagura e Kurama conversam na sala.

H - Bom, acho que vocês esqueceram... Mas...

H - ...Hoje é o aniversário da Tsuname.

Ku+Ka - O QUÊ? É VERDADE? (pulando do sofá)

H - E eu lá falo mentiras?

Ku+Ka - ... (gotona)

Ka - Nossa, que mancada...Eu não lembrei!

Ku - Então vamos fazer uma festa!

Ka - Ótimo!Vem, Hiei, você sabe do que a Tsu-chan gosta, ne?

H - S...Sim...

Ka - Então vem cá!Vamos avisar o pessoal! Kurama...Não deixa a Tsu sair!

Ku - Pode deixar!

Os dois ficam se olhando.

H - E depois falam de mim...

Ka+K - Hiei, não fala besteira! (vermelhos)

H - Tá bom...!

Ka - A gente não demora.

Hiei e Kagura vão avisar os outros, enquanto isso Kurama fica de "porteiro".

Tsu aparece com uma bandeja de prata, levando um bule de chá fumegante e quatro xícaras, tudo de porcelana.

T - Hã... Cadê o Hiei-kun e a Ka-chan?

Ku - Eles precisaram sair...

T - Ahn...(vira de costas) E por que você não foi embora?

Ku - Porque... Eu quero ficar aqui e tomar seu chá! (gotona)

T - Mentiroso!

Ku - Hã...(mega gotona)

Tsuname vira para ele, chorando, e sem querer deixa a bandeja cair, caindo junto. Ela se corta nas mãos com os cacos da porcelana. Kurama percebe que ela falara alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê.

T - Bom... Eu vou para o banho (abaixa as mangas (na gola, sabem?) do vestido).

Ku - T-tá bom...(vermelho)

T - Eu posso confiar em você!

Ku - Pode...

Kurama fica sentado no sofá esperando Tsuname por um tempo. Uma coisa brilha no quarto dela, ele vai até lá, as cortinas estava fechadas por isso ele não via muito bem qual era a decoração.

A coisa que brilhava era um pequeno objeto redondo, com um brilho meio azulado.Kurama lembra de Kagura.

De repente ele olha para a porta e... A Tsuname aparece de roupão, enxugando o cabelo, na porta do quarto. Ela ainda não havia percebido que ele estava lá.

Nisso, o objeto brilha de novo, e Tsuname olha rapidamente (além dela estar muito perto do objeto, estava tirando o roupão!).

Kurama fica tão vermelho que deixa o objeto cair. Tsuname abaixa para pegar.

K - E-eu não v-vi n-na-nada...

T - Tudo... Bem!

Kurama vai sair do quarto, mas ele tropeça e cai em cima de Tsuname...

Ele sua frio e totalmente envergonhado sai de cima dela. Ele percebeu que Tsuname não ficou envergonhada e nem brava.

Ku - Me... Me desculpe! Não foi de propósito! Juro! (Mais vermelho que um tomate)

T - Tudo bem!

Ele se levanta e cai sentado, quando ia levantar novamente alguém aparece na porta. Kurama fica imóvel. A pessoa na porta era um rapaz de cabelos azuis (meio lilás) compridos e olhos rosados. Kurama tinha a impressão que já tinha visto aquele rapaz em algum lugar.

- Olá! Feliz aniversário, Tsu-chan! (sorrindo)

T - Obrigada, Shishiwakamaru... (vira o rosto)

(N/AT - Isso mesmo! É o Shishiwakamaru!Você não leu errado! E pra quem não lembra, era aquele carinha, sabem, do Torneio das Trevas... O com a espada de fantasmas e o paninho gay! Ele lutou contra a Genkai! XD Lembram? Ahá!)

Sw - Hum...

Shishiu abraça Tsuname por trás.

T - Me solta! Não me toque!

Ela consegue se desvencilhar dele.

Sw - Por quê você está assim...? Não se esqueça que vou ser seu futuro esposo!

Ele segura a jovem pelo braço.

T - Já disse para não tocar em mim!

Ela tenta dar um tapa no rosto dele, mas Shishiu segura o pulso de Tsuname e a joga na cama. Ela tenta se soltar, mas ele a prende muito bem!

Os dois ficam deitados na cama durante uns 5 minutos, Shishiwakamaru se levanta e ajuda Tsu a se levantar. Ele foi tentar beijá-la, mas... Só ganhou um tapa na cara. Ele vai embora.

Kurama, em choque, se levanta e sai do quarto. Ele senta no sofá, e tenta colocar as idéias no lugar. Por quê ele ficou tão envergonhado? Tudo bem que a Tsuname é sua amiga, e qualquer um ficaria envergonhado ao ver uma garota seminua. Mas ele ficou mais envergonhado do que quando acidentalmente viu Kagura nas fontes de águas termais (N/C - Isso já é história para outra ocasião...Mas é bem aqueles estilinhos Love Hina e Rurouni Kenshin mesmo). E, de alguma forma, sentiu uma pontinha de vontade de pegar Tsuname e tê-la somente para ele (ham... Os meninos sabem bem como é isso... Hentai... o.o). Ele até que gostou de ver a Tsuname daquele jeito. Mas, no que diabos ele estava pensando? Ele amava Kagura, mas fantasiava com a Tsuname? O que estava acontecendo com seu corpo de humano? O que estava acontecendo com seu espírito inabalável de yoko? O que estava acontecendo na sua vida? Ele estaria apaixonado por Tsuname? Não...Ele realmente amava aquela garota de longos cabelos azuis e olhos cor de anil, com aquele jeitinho meigo, carinhoso e sensível, mas que escondia um devastador poder de uma yokai do vento temperamental e poderosa, que se quisesse poderia matar Kurama com apenas um golpe. Mas ela não faria isso. Não enquanto ainda existisse um pouco de calor humano naquele coração frágil e frio. E aquela garota precisava de alguém forte, para combater aquele mau que havia nela. Ele queria muito acreditar que era o cara certo para isso. Ele amava Kagura. Mas amava muito mesmo. Queria poder dizer isso a ela. E assim ficariam juntos por toda a eternidade. Mas seu lado Yoko não queria isso. Ele odiava aquela garota fofa e alegre. Ele queria ter o sangue quente dela em suas mãos de yokai. E faria qualquer coisa para matá-la. E assim assumiria o controle do corpo de Shuuichi Minamino para poder dominar a todos.

Logo, Tsuname sai com um vestido lindo, preto e branco, e só encontra Kurama na sala. Os dois ficam em silêncio, Kurama não consegue nem olhar para Tsuname, tamanha era a confusão em sua mente.

Depois de um tempo, Kagura chega super animada, mas logo percebe que o clima de lá estava péssimo, já que era sensitiva.

Ka - Kurama, acabamos!

Ku - ...

Ka - Gente... O que houve?

(silêncio...)

Ka -...KURAMA! O que foi? (sacudindo-o)

Ku - Hã? Ah, não é nada...

Ka - Tem certeza? (preocupadíssima)

Ku - ... Tenho... Tenho sim, não se preocupe! (sorriso sem jeito)

Ka - E você, Tsu-chan?

T - Calma, Ka-chan! Não aconteceu nada!

Ka - Vocês estão meio estranhos...

Ku - Acho que é só impressão... Nós estamos bem!

Ka - Tá bom, então... Já tá tudo pronto, vamos indo!

Ku - Ok!

Os dois colocam uma venda nos olhos da Tsu.

T - Olha só, vocês não vão colocar nada na minha cabeça como fizeram no niver do Yusuke, né?

Ku - Esse dia foi muito engraçado! Hehehe!

Ka - Hehehe, foi mesmo... Mas não se preocupe Tsu-chan! Você vai ver!

T - Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai...

Ku - Vamos, então?

Ka - Aham!

Os dois, pra variar, ficam se olhando... (N/H - Isso já tá ficando monótono...)

T - Gente, eu tô vendo tudo... E depois vocês falam de mim e do Hiei, né?

K+Ka - Não fala besteira! (envergonhados)

T - Tá bom...

Kagura amarra mais forte a venda de Tsu. Tira um brinco de pena e joga no chão. O brinco fica maior (N/C - É igual a pena da Kagura de Inu Yasha, tá? Só que é mais bonita...) e os três sobem na pena e passam pela janela (N/H- a pena voa, lógico. Dã!) (N/AT - Tudo isso só pra atravessar a rua... Esse povo é inteligente, ne?).

Chegando no apartamento dos meninos, Kagura tira a venda de Tsuname e...

Todos - FELIZ ANI...

Y - Kurama, QUE CARA É ESSA?O.O

Kw - Sua cara tá muito engraçada!

Ka - O que houve, Kurama-kun? Me conte! (puppy eyes)

Ku - Não aconteceu nada! Eu juro! (gotinha)

Y - Huuum, sei, você tava sozinho no apartamento das meninas com a Tsu-chan...

Kw - Huuuum! Rolou um climaaaa... (piscadona)

Ka - O QUEEEEEEEEE? (hum... Digamos que ela está surpresa e brava, ok?)

Ku - Não rolou nada! Eu juro! (gota máxima gigantesca)

Ka - Eu não acredito!

T - Nossa, esse bolo tá muito bom!

Todo mundo olha para a Tsuname, que não estava escutando nada da conversa/discussão/zueira e estava comendo o bolo com muita vontade! (N/H - ¬¬' N/C - A personagem é sua!)

Todos - TSUNAME! (surpresos)

T - Que foi...? o.o

Bom, no fim o aniversário da Tsuname virou um interrogatório, e apenas uma pessoa se divertiu... A... Tsuname...

N/C - Mas essa não era a intenção? Então, tudo foi resolvido, tirando o fato de que o Hiei e a Kagura quase destruíram o apartamento... Mas, até aí, tudo bem... Eu acho... Ok, esqueçam...

N/H - Mas o que ninguém sabia era que alguém os estava espionando o tempo todo... Especialmente Kagura...

"Era um dia quente de outono... O vento soprava fraco e delicado... Kagura estava deitada em sua pena branca, lá no alto, observando o infinito... Um sorriso muito meigo surgiu nos lábios da meio yokai... Ela percebeu que alguém estava chegando... O vento se agitou, e um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e curtos e olhos lilás apareceu.

Ka - Nhoi, Gin! (sorrindo, corada)

G - Fofucha! (enlaça a garota e dá um beijo nela)

Ka - Tudo bom?

G - Tudo, e com você, fofa?

Ka - Melhor, impossível!

Os dois ficam namorando durante algumas horas. Estavam muito contentes e apaixonados.

G - Hum... Eu vou treinar agora... Vai à minha casa hoje à noite... Tenho uma surpresa pra você, kawaii-chan! (sorrindo)

Ka - Tá certo... Então, ja ne! (sorrindo)

G - Ja ne, querida...

Os dois se beijam mais uma vez, um beijo apaixonado e doce. Quando se separam, Gin vai embora deixando a garota sozinha novamente, suspirando.

A jovem então começa a falar sozinha, muito feliz...

Ka - Nhai... O Gin é tão meigo comigo... Estou tão feliz que nós estamos namorando!... Finalmente encontrei a pessoa só para mim!... Ai, ai... (ela olha para um anel prata no dedo dela, com alguma coisa gravada nele: "Kagura + Gin 4-ever!").

De repente, tudo fica extremamente escuro, e só se ouve o grito desesperado e assustado de Kagura. Um outro grito se sucede, mas dessa vez era de Gin: "Cala a boca, sua idiota!" "

Kagura acorda, sentando rapidamente no seu futon, ofegante, assustada e tremendo muito. Começam a rolar lágrimas pelo seu rosto, seu quarto estava iluminado pela lua, que estava muito cheia e brilhante naquela madrugada... Kagura começa a soluçar baixinho, seus olhos estavam encobertos pelas sombras, mas as lágrimas que caíam e manchavam o futon brilhavam muito. Então ela sussurra, com uma voz muito trêmula:

Ka - Não... De novo não...

* * *

**N/Autoras: **Fim do capítulo 3!

N/C - E então, gostaram? Sim, a qualidade e o mistério estão crescendo nesta fic... Agora sim, vocês descobrirão o passado de Kagura, que não é tão doce assim. O que acontecerá? O que será este sonho misterioso? Só lendo **Lágrimas de um Passado - Parte II**, para descobrir!

N/H - Ok, ok, acho que já vamos... Uma coisa: retomaremos a fic em breve, enquanto isso a Chi-chan continuará passando o que já fizemos pro Word. Agüardem novos capítulos!

N/C - Ja matta ne, minna-sama!


End file.
